


The End of Team Free Will

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angels Are Watching Over You, Boyking!Sam, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, King of Hell, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Team Free Will, boyking, boyking of hell, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he stepped in, he turned to look at his sleeping brother. He stared at the man in the motel bed, ignorant of the world at this particular moment. The man that raised him, held him up, stood by his side, believed in him, trusted him. His big brother. </p>
<p>And as Sam leaned down to plant a kiss on his brother’s forehead, he decided to do one last thing before he left. One thing that he could do to finally help his larger-than-life, don’t-need-any-help brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> No pairings! Just good strong friendships and familial relationships.
> 
> AU BUT not a part of my other verse.
> 
> I cooked this up this morning. More of a Drabble than anything else, but kinda sad. Just saying. Can't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> I also accidentally screwed my tenses a bit in the beginning seeing as I wrote this on different days. Cut me some slack, I'm a bit new.

Sam Winchester, the new king of Hell, stepped in through its iron gates on October 10th. Not a particularly special day. Nothing was happening. Oddly enough, the world seemed at peace that particular day. Figures.

But before he stepped in, he turned to look at his sleeping brother. He stared at the man in the motel bed, ignorant of the world at this particular moment. The man that raised him, held him up, stood by his side, believed in him, trusted him. His big brother. 

And as Sam leaned down to plant a kiss on his brother’s forehead, he decided to do one last thing before he left. One thing that he could do to finally help his larger-than-life, don’t-need-any-help brother.

Dean Winchester woke up, the word “Sam," still fresh on his lips. That name was important, he knew it was. He could feel it in his, well, his everything (if that makes any sense). Dean just  _knew_  that the word Sam was important too him. It was the most important thing in the world. His Sammy. He needed to find this man. He needed to see him. 

Now if only he could remember who this man was.

Tears drip onto, Dean’s pillow, and he sits stunned for a while. Where did those come from?

_His. They were his._

And suddenly, a sense of guilt and loss overcomes Dean as he sobs. He’s lost…what? What has he lost? He hasn’t lost anything.

And in the corner, an angel, once fallen, watches as Dean wipes his tears. He watches as Dean forgets about Sam and the apocalypse and the team that Dean once so affectionately called, ‘Team Free Will. He watches as Dean forgets it all; him included. 

The angel watches as Dean falls back asleep, only to awake at the crack of dawn. He watches as Dean rouses and as he hums to himself while he brushes his teeth. He watches as Dean acts like being alone is second nature to him, like he never had a partner, like he never had a brother or a surrogate father or a best friend. 

He watches as Dean wonders out loud why there is a second bed and where the other duffel came from.

He also watches as Dean reaches up to his neck, as if to search for something.  _A necklace_. 

But by the time Dean’s eyes finally wander to the corner where the angel was, the angel has stopped watching. 

_**This is the story of the end of Team Free Will.** _


End file.
